An Affair To Remember
by Mrs. Hotchner-Wolfe
Summary: Hotch/JJ all the way... I'm rating it M just for safety. Set after North Mammon. Spoilers for The Big Game and Revelations coming up
1. Post North Mamoon

"**The ultimate choice for a man, inasmuch as he is driven to transcend himself, is to create or to destroy, to love or to hate." Eric Fromm.**

Jennifer Jareau sat by herself, files to her right, a photo of her and her high school friends in their soccer uniforms in her other on. She was amazed at how much she had changed in a few years.

Aaron Hotchner walked up to her. He placed a hand on the top of her chair, nearly touching her neck.

JJ had had a thing for her boss from day one, even more so when she found out he was married. She'd penned it down to wanting what she couldn't have. She always dreamt about him. Even when the job got too much, she never wished her dreams to end.

"Can't sleep?" he asked, sitting across from her. She tossed the photo on the table between them. He leaned over, picked it up and looked at it.

"You can't imagine the pressures a small town creates." Hotch let a smile form on his face as he looked at it. "To play, to win, everyone pushing, everyone watching, I hated it."

"Why'd you play?" he asked, putting the picture back on the table.

"Athletic scholarship was the only way I was getting to college. It was my only way out. Besides, having a thick skin when it comes to pressure is a good thing in this line of work, right?"

There was a moment's silence before Hotch spoke again. "You did exceptional work the last couple of days."

JJ nodded. "Thank you. It's nice to be noticed."

"Yeah. We don't usually, do we?" he said embarrassed.

"Eh, it's all right. It's not why I do it."

"Have you ever thought about taking the classes, becoming a profiler?"

"No. No. I admire what you guys do, but I like my role. I like being the person the family can turn to. Being the voice the poor, the over-worked homicide detective can call when he runs out of leads."

Hotch eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I thought everyone wanted to be a profiler."

"Sorry," she replied. They both laughed. JJ picked up the stack of file folders sitting next to her.

"What's all of that?"

"New cases. I got to figure out where we're going to next."

"Hey, wait a minute, we're the profilers. I thought we made those decisions."

JJ looked at him. "Sure you do," she said, nodding. They smiled at each other. JJ looked down at her files.

Hotch turned his head and looked behind him. "All right. Well, I'm going to find someplace to get some sleep."

"Yeah, good luck with that, she laughed.

He got up and walked behind her. "Thanks." JJ laughed, then closed the file folder. She picked up her soccer photo before putting it aside.

Suddenly she and Hotch fell on her chair, JJ on top of him. She began ripping his shirt off as he started kissing her neck. She was about to undo his pants when she felt herself being shook and heard Morgan's voice.

She jerked awake in time to see Hotch stepping off the plane. "We're home, let's go," Morgan said.

She drove back with him and Morgan, lost in her thoughts. She hadn't realised when they had arrived at the office.

She ran up to her office. Half an hour later she was ready and happy to go home. She ran back downstairs and ran through the rain to her car.

She turned the keys in the ignition but all she got in return was chugging. "Oh no…" She stared at the dashboard. She continued turning the keys. "C'mon, baby….C'mon," she urged. But everytime she turned them all she got was chugging. "Don't do this to me, baby, PLEASE!" She knew she wasn't getting anywhere with her car. She figured she was going to have to call a cab when someone knocked on the window. She lowered it slightly to Hotch.

"What is it?" he asked.

"She won't start…"

He raised an eyebrow. "She?" JJ didn't answer. "C'mon, I'll give you a lift," he offered.

JJ hesitated before hopping out of the car and following Hotch to his car. She was so thankful when he turned on the heating. She laughed. "Ah… thank you."

"Don't mention it… You didn't seriously think I'd leave a woman in distress on her own on a dark stormy night, now, did you?"

"I thought you'd gone home to Hailey and Jack." He went quiet after a long while he spoke again. "Do you want to grab a drink?"

This caught JJ off guard and she hesitated. "Sure," she finally answered. He had been so sweet and open to her on the plane and there was most definitely something there. She had to know what it was.

They arrived at a nice, not too full and not too empty bar. After finding out what JJ wanted, he told the bartender their orders. They seemed friendly, as though they knew each other. JJ had never seen the out-side-of-work, friendly man standing in front of her. He turned and, placing his hand on her back, led her to a nice, dimly lit table near the back. No one was sitting in the surrounding tables, leaving them completely alone. Soon the bartender came with JJ's wine and, to JJ's surprise, Hotch's double scotch. She eyed it. He looked at her.

"It helps take the stress off," he stated.

"I only drink wine, beer and, on special occasions, champagne… I could never go s strong as scotch or whiskey…" She laughed. "When I started going out and when he knew I'd be drinking unsupervised, my dad always figured, it best to start me off with the strong stuff and make me think it only got worse."

Hotch smiled. "Smart man."

"So when did you start drinking, Hotch?" she challenged, taking a sip.

"I was smart enough to wait until I was well past eighteen…" JJ eyed him. He shook his head. "Fifteen."

She laughed. "Hotch…"

His smile faded. "It was when my father died…"

JJ looked at him. She never knew his father died. "How?"

"He had cancer but he had a heart attack one day and that's what got him…"

"I never knew. I'm sorry."

"Like you said, you didn't know." He took a large sip of his scotch and when he swallowed, JJ could have sworn she heard him say, 'bastard.' JJ didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. He looked up at her. "Why'd you join the BAU?" he asked.

_Thank god for change of subject,_ she thought. She shrugged. "I honestly don't know… I wanted to work in media when I was a kid but when I got older I realized I wanted to get into law and I guess here I am… What about you?" She knew they'd gone through this story before but she was going crazy trying to think of things to keep the conversations going.

"I had prosecuted dozens of murder cases, and by the time they reached my desk, it always felt like it was too late. I wanted to, um ... stop them before they got to my desk." He smiled at her. "We've been over this before haven't we?"

"Yeah…"

"And you weren't happy with the answer, were you?"

She shook her head. "No…"

He laughed. "If I'm being honest, it started years ago… When I was a kid, I knew someone who was being physically abused… I knew him well. His father was a drunk, his mother was being beaten as well, and he did everything to keep these out lashes from his younger brother…He couldn't confide in anyone…It made me sick and I guess I've been carrying it around with me all those years and I figured something needed to be done." He was speaking more to himself then to JJ.

JJ stared at Hotch. "Ho- It was you, wasn't it?"

Hotch looked up at her and any darkness that had been in his eyes, any trace of anger or sadness that he felt passed. He smiled. "Here," he said. He reached over and grabbed her hand. JJ looked surprised.

"But I'm not finished my drink…" she protested.

"You can come back to it." Hotch led her to the dance floor as the Music Master played a slow instrumental song. Hotch brought JJ into his arms and held her close to him. She rested her chin on his shoulder and placed her hands there too as he put his on her hips.

At first she couldn't stop shaking and hoped it wasn't noticeable. She relaxed when she realised how calm he was.

He was married with a child. He knows the bartender. He wouldn't risk ruining his marriage in public. _Let alone with me._ But her mind kept swimming. _Why did he bring me here? Why is he dancing with me? Why did he tell me all that stuff about his father?_

Finally letting her thoughts subside, she realised Hotch had moved and the song had changed. It was still slow but it wasn't just instrumental. She knew it was Jewel's _Near You Always_. She loved Jewel and slightly tightened her grip on Hotch. His forehead was resting against her shoulder. She could feel the warmth of his breath. He stopped dancing but kept JJ close.

"Can we go?" he asked.

JJ nodded. They went back to their table to grab their stuff and Hotch threw a ten dollar bill to the bartender. He nodded his thanks.

They arrived outside JJ's apartment.

"Thank you for coming out tonight."

"Do you want to come in for a coffee?" she asked.

He nodded and followed JJ into the apartment.

As she waited for the kettle to boil, she observed him. He looked exhausted, worn out, like he could do with a break. Just curl up in some abandoned island for a week or two.

"Have you slept lately?" she asked.

He looked at her. "Excuse me?"

"Tell me to stop, but, you look exhausted Hotch. Rundown, I mean…"

Hotch took a deep breath. "Do you want the truth?"

JJ knew she was going to regret this. "Ok."

"I love my work and I love my family, but right now all I can think about is dumping both. The only time I feel sane and calm is when I'm on the plane and everyone is sleeping and there is absolutely nothing else. And now…" He stopped before he dug a bigger hole for himself. It would be awkward enough without him revealing his biggest secret.

"What? Hotch, what?"

"There's…someone else."

"Wh?... Are you having an affair?" JJ asked, shocked that her normally in control boss was in such trouble.

"No… but I want to…"

JJ took a deep breath and began to turn, but she was too late. Hotch had her by the shoulders and pushed her against the wall as he pressed their lips together. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, but she soon came to her senses. "Hotch," she tried to protest but he took this attempt to let his tongue slide into her mouth and she knew there was no turning back. In reality, she knew she couldn't sleep with a married man, but in a second life, her life where there were no rules, no cruelty, she could have him. "Please," she whispered, taking his left hand and sliding his ring off his finger. She placed it on the counter and pushed him toward the bedroom, moving with him. When she assumed he knew where to go, she let him push her. Pushing her against the wall by the bedroom door, he took her top off. She undid his pants and pushed them down before pushing him into the bedroom. Unable to keep up with JJ, Hotch tripped and fell to the floor, bringing JJ with him. She got onto her knees and began undoing her own pants before sliding her hands under his boxers to touch him.

An hour later, they got up and moved to the bed, then fell asleep in each other's arms. JJ woke first, it was three a.m and Hotch was still in her bed. Minutes later he moved onto his side, gripping her tighter. He put his lips to her ear. "I want you."

JJ laughed. "I think you just had me…" He kissed her neck. "Mmmm, Hotch… Stop."

"I… can't," he said in between kisses. "Need… to kiss you…" But he stopped kissing her. Instead he opened his mouth and put his tongue to her neck and moving it up and down. JJ's mind started spinning. She sat up. Hotch followed and put his hand on her shoulder. Chills ran up her spine.

"What?" he asked as he put his chin to her shoulder.

"It's late… you should go."

"It's early," he countered.

"You have to go…"

"JJ, I need to stay with you… I need to be with you."

"Hotch, this isn't fair…"

"No one has to know that this happened, JJ…Just…" He started kissing her shoulder again. JJ laughed, exasperated, and fell back onto the pillows, letting Hotch climb on top of her.

Before she woke up again in the morning, she knew she was alone and that she was late for work.


	2. The Morning After

JJ quickly got up, hopped into the shower and dressed appropriately while she hoped she would be noticed by Hotch. JJ was certain of one thing: she had never been so confused. She thought she knew Hotch. She thought she knew that he would never cheat on his wife but she also thought he would never sleep with someone just once for the hell of it.

She hoped off the elevator and made a bee line for her office hopping she could pull her head together before she and Hotch spoke. Her plan failed. When she had closed her office door and rested her head against it, her chair spun around revealing Hotch and two cups with F.B.I written on them. He placed them on the desk and stood. As he moved closer to her, she moved further from him. "JJ…"

"Hotch." She had nowhere to move. Her back was against the wall and Hotch only had to move a little bit closer and their lips would meet has they had so many times the night before.

After seconds, Hotch closed the space between them and kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck, digging her nails into the back of his head. When they pulled apart only their lips stopped touching.

"Hotch," she started trying to push him away, but she couldn't. Nor did she want to.

"I need you to know, JJ…" He took a deep breath and kissed her quickly. "I think I've fallen in love with you. Everytime I see you, it takes all I have not to be with you, to kiss you… I lost control last night. For the first time in a long time I found that I could trust you, open up to you, that you're the only person I can open to you about both work and my personal life and when I contemplate those facts, you can have no idea how happy I am."

"Hotch, you're…"

"I know I know I know… but there isn't a part of me that regrets last night."

"I wish I could say the same thing…" She reconsidered what she said. "I mean, last night was amazing and I'd love for it to happen again and again and again, but…"

"If you even try to bring my marriage up again, JJ, I will hurt you," he said as he moved his arms around her waist and tightened, pulling her close. She smiled. Both last night and right now was the safest she ever felt. In Hotch's arms.

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pulled herself even closer to him, then brining her lips to his.

There was a knock on the door and they immediately pulled apart. It was Gideon. He didn't seem to notice anything. "Hotch, I need a word… now." JJ smiled at her other superiors haste, while Hotch just nodded as Gideon disappeared.

He put his lips to her ear. "I need to be with you JJ…"

She giggled as she realised that almost all her dreams had come true in the blink of an eye. She closed her eyes, feeling his breath. She hated what she was thinking but the words were out before she could hold them back. "Come over tonight." Hotch smiled and JJ could feel her face burning. "We'll talk about things…" And Hotch left.

When he came round that night, they did anything but talk. However when they woke up at three a.m the next morning, all they could talk about was how happy they were together and how much they loved each other.


	3. Complications that Come with Affairs

JJ looked at the clock beside the bed: twelve a.m. She repositioned herself in the bed until she was facing Hotch, naked and on his back. One arm was under JJ, the other thrown above his head. JJ moved closer to him and his other arm came down to rest on her waist.

JJ hated things the way they were… well not really. She loved being with Hotch, spending nearly every night with him but she hated him, and herself, for the fact that he already had a family. But she couldn't hate him. The only time she hated him was when he'd tease her. For example today, JJ was giving a press conference in San Francisco about a bomber. She was claiming that no one had taken responsibility and that they couldn't rule out mechanical failure. Hotch had gone with her and listened intently as she spoke. When she had finished, he had walked over to her and as soon as he was sure that the cameras weren't watching, he placed his hand on the small of her back, subtly pushing her top up until he could feel her skin. He'd driven her close to crazy with that stunt and she'd made him pay the second they got back to his hotel room.

She thought that after a week she'd have gotten used to it but she hadn't and she seriously didn't think she ever could.

She looked up when Hotch stirred again and kissed her head. JJ let a giggle escape from her lips. She could feel a smile form on his lips as his lips fell lower and lower until she was able to kiss his face. They started kissing each other as though it was the only way for them to stay alive. When they pulled apart due to need to breathe, the hands and legs remained entwined.

JJ hadn't noticed the hour pass until Hotch moved, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Suddenly Hotch's cell phone rang. He reached to pick it up. He smiled when JJ started kissing his ear. "Hotchner…" His face fell. "Hey, what's up?" JJ knew it was Hayley. She ceased to kiss him and turned onto her side. She knew she shouldn't feel jealous but she did. While they were away, Hotch was supposed to be all hers. She knew that thought was selfish but she couldn't help it.

"No, I was already up…Listen, can I call you in the morning? Gideon's here and we're just going over some stuff… Bye."

He turned to JJ and wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her to him. He kissed her neck. "I'm sorry. I had to answer…"

"I know… it's just… It reminds me that I've become that girl."

"What girl?"

JJ scoffed. "Homewrecker…"

"JJ… my marriage has been over for years. Hayley and I just never wanted to admit that and when Jack came, we couldn't and… I don't know…" He hoped he was getting through to her. "I love you more then I ever loved Hailey and I need you to believe that and our marriage is over… I just don't know how to tell her."

"Aaron…"

"JJ… does this..." he kissed her on the neck, "make it better? Or this?" He kissed her cheek. "Or maybe this…?" and he kissed her on the lips. JJ giggled and could do nothing but surrender. She laughed aloud when he smiled, as she pulled him on top of her.

They arrived back at Quantico late the next night. Everybody went home immediately except JJ and Hotch. They had planned that JJ would go home first and Hotch would meet her there. She walked into the bullpen with him. Both were surprised to see Hailey standing in his office. She spotted the two began walking over to them. Hotch looked over at JJ and sighed. He walked only a few steps when Hailey reached them.

"Hey JJ…" she greeted the blonde agent. JJ smiled and pretended to be busy with some files. "Hey you…"

"This is a surprise. How did you know when we were getting back?" he asked as she wrapped her arms around him. He smiled.

"I stopped by and an agent told me… You coming home?"

Hotch felt a silent panic rising in his chest. He wanted so much to be with JJ but how could he possibly get away from Hailey.

"Well, I promised JJ I'd…"

"Go… I can take care of all of this myself… Go home," JJ said.

"See…" Hailey said as she began pulling Hotch away. "Thanks JJ." She smiled again.

Hotch looked at JJ and subtly mouthed, 'sorry' to JJ and walked out.

JJ got home late that night. She spent awhile in the bath, then threw on her pink, satin night-gown as the phone rang. She went into her bedroom to answer it.

"Hello."

"Hi," she received as a quiet reply on the other end. She smiled. All it took was his voice to make the smallest to biggest things better.

"How's your night?" she asked, sitting on her bed.

"I'm sorry."

"I know… Why are you whispering?"

"Hailey's sleeping…"

JJ's breath caught. "Did you and she…?"

"No… I told her I was tired… I can't be with her when the thought of being with you is much more appealing." She smiled. "So how was your night?"

"Eventful… I just got out of the bath…" she replied.

"Really? Was it nice?" he said.

"Lonely…" she heard him laugh on the other end.

"Well, maybe you can have a less lonely one tomorrow night?" he asked.

"Maybe."

"I should go…"

"I love you…" she said quietly.

"I love you too. Night."

"Night."


	4. The Big Game

**The Big Game**

JJ should have known that things don't always go according to plan. She and Hotch had to be together that night after the super bowl. But just as Hotch was leaving the house the phone rang and Hailey answered it. It had been Morgan inviting them to a bar to celebrate the super bowl. Hailey had eagerly agreed to them going. Reluctantly, Hotch sent a text to JJ telling her that they could be together after the bar. JJ grabbed a ride with Garcia and was sadly surprised to see Morgan, Emily and Hotch sitting at a table with Hailey.

They walked over to the table Garcia sitting next to Morgan and JJ taking the place in between her and Hotch. Hotch quickly and subtly took her hand under the table. The movement went unnoticed by everyone except Garcia.

JJ had told everything to Garcia less then a week before when the girl had come into her office noticeably happier. Garcia had forced her to spill the beans and, although she was thrilled by the idea of her best friend, her sister, being the other woman to their boss, she was happy her friend was so happy, and she had noticed a difference in Hotch too.

Garcia smirked at the blonde.

Though JJ had hoped for an early night with Hotch, alone, she couldn't complain about being with him now in public, though they were with his wife. JJ felt intolerably safe when she was near him and decided to enjoy this feeling.

She was wondering where Gideon and Reid were and was about to ask when a handsome man walked over to her.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but me and my pals are playing darts and I'm losing pathetically… would you mind helping me out?" he asked, smiling.

JJ smiled back, partly to be polite, partly because the second the man looked at JJ, Hotch's grip tightened on her hand: she finally had a chance to drive him crazy. She glanced at Garcia and her smile grew. "You're in luck… I'm pretty damn good at darts."

She stood up, forcing Hotch to let her hand go, even though she knew her good feeling would slowly disappear. She walked over to the other two men by the darts board and started throwing. Every so often she would glance back and share a quick look with Hotch. Finally she saw Hotch lead Hailey onto the dance floor and her stomach churned.

"How'd you get so good at this?" one of the men asked her.

"Where I grew up, darts was like a national sport."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, we were too small for a bowling alley." She smiled.

"Ah."

Her cell phone rang. She pulled it out and checked it. "Oh! Sorry, boys, you're gonna have to find someone else to humiliate you." She patted two of them on the shoulder and walked off to find somewhere quiet to answer the phone. She passed by Reid and ruffled his hair. She shot a glance at Hotch before she walked outside and returned the call. "Thanks. I'm sorry. Will you say that again? Okay. Um, have the police fax over everything they have so far. I'll take care of the notifications; most everyone's here with me. Thank you." She hung up. She suddenly felt sick because, despite the fact that people have been killed, she will be with Hotch tonight.

She walked back into the bar and to the table. Hotch and Hailey are sitting at the table again. She held up her cell as she approached. "Hate to cut the night the night short, but…" She trailed off knowing everyone understands.

"Did you call Gideon?"

"I will… Could someone tell Morgan? I'll get Reid."

Garcia quickly agreed to, while JJ walked over to Reid.

They arrived at the BAU fifteen minutes later. When JJ walked in Gideon was already there.

"Well, that's definitely over," she announced. She picked up the remote and started her report. A newspaper photo a young couple appeared on the monitor with a caption: 'Dennis Lacy Kyle at the fundraiser dinner.' "Georgia. The Kyles -- Dennis and Lacy--were murdered an hour ago in their

suburban Atlanta home."

"An hour ago?" Hotch questions

"Police were on scene unusually fast."

"Why?"

"One of the unsubs called them and told them that the other was about to murder the victims."

Morgan is shocked. "You're kidding me."

JJ nodded. "From inside the house. According to the dispatcher, the first male sounded terrified and begged them to get there before the other, who they both identified as Raphael, was about to kill the sinners that lived there.

"Sinners?" Hotch asked with raised eyebrows.

"The 9-1-1 centre is going to send Garcia a copy of the tape."

"How fast was the police response time?" Reid asked.

"Four minutes, 26 seconds. During which time ... Raphael managed to do this." She put the gruesome crime scene photos up on the monitors. Garcia looked away.

"In four and a half minutes?" Prentiss asks, surprised.

"Mr. Kyle is a dot com millionaire. His company is one of the largest employers in the community. There's gonna be media coverage. Also, when they arrived, the police found this displayed prominently on the bed." JJ put up a torn page of a bible with a passage highlighted.

"Revelations, Chapter 6, Verse 8," Hotch announced.

"They're killing sinners," Morgan said.

"These guys are on a mission. And mission-based killers will not stop killing," Reid said.

Hotch read from the passage. "'And I looked and behold a pale horse, and his name that sat upon me

was death.'"

"And hell followed with him," Gideon finished.

That night, Hotch and JJ are in bed, discussing the case, unable and unwilling to sleep. "So, I just talked to the Gentrys. They were the last couple to leave the Super Bowl party. According to them, the Kyles didn't have any enemies. They were good to their employees, more generous than they needed to be. They were just generally good people."

"So why them?"

"Well, if the trigger's greed, they do have a nice house."

"Yeah, but you can't tell that from the street. These people were chosen, and we need to know why and how." He kissed JJ on top of her head. "Let's get some sleep…" He knew neither would be sleeping but wanted to keep the darkness away from her for at least a few hours.

Late the next afternoon, the team has disbanded and Hotch, JJ and Reid are in the conference room of the Field Offices: Reid is eating a Rice Krispie and JJ and Hotch are standing in front of the

crime scene board.

"So, Franks is right; none of the open knife cases fit," JJ tells him. Neither make any sort of contact.

"Tell me there's a but," he pleads.

"Well, I looked at it a different way. I looked for unsolved home invasions. Three months ago, there was a prowler called in directly outside of the Kyles' house."

Reid looks up. "A prowler?"

"The witness was walking his dog in a nearby park. Going back to his car, he saw a man in dark clothing go over the back wall and start sneaking up to the house. By the time the state police got there, prowler was gone."

"Only one man?" Hotch asked.

"Apparently."

"Was the witness able to describe him?" Reid inquired.

"If he did, it's not in this case file."

"Is there a name and address for the witness?" Hotch asked.

"Tobias Hankel. Lives about an hour from here."

"It's a long shot, but he might be able to give us a description. Why don't you and Reid go out there, see if you can find Mr. Hankel and see if he remembers something." JJ nodded and follows Reid out of the room.

It's late as the team arrive back from the latest crime scene. They move to a computer and watch the video of the latest murder.

"Jezebel's death," Gideon states.

Emily is shocked. "My God."

"You can turn it off," Hotch tells her.

"Oh, wait," the detective said. He lunges forward to stop her from turning the video off.

"You hadn't seen enough?" Morgan inquires.

The detective looks at them. "Those dogs. Those three dogs attacked someone a couple of

months ago. I would have had them impounded, but the victim knew the owner. A neighbour. He didn't want to press charges."

"You sure?" Gideon asks.

"As God is my witness." He grabs his note book and flips quickly through it for the name."Three mangy mixes. I knew those dogs looked sick. I called Animal Control. I don't know if they ever followed up on it. Here it is."

"You have the owner's name?" Hotch asked.

"Hankel."

Hotch's face fell. "Hankel?"

The detective nodded. "Tobias Hankel."

_JJ! _

"Hotch?" Gideon inquires.

"JJ found something… I thought it might be a lead… I sent her and Reid there to check it out…" he explained before taking off and heading for a large black SUV, praying they were safe.

JJ and Reid arrive at the house late that night. JJ feels a shiver along her spine, unsure if it's fear or coldness. Reid knocks on the door and a young man opens the door.

"Hi, Mr. Hankel?" JJ asks.

"Um ... Yeah?"

JJ smiles at him. "Mr. Hankel? FBI, I'm Agent Jareau, this is Agent Reid." Reid pulls out his FBI ID and badge.

"FBI?"

"May we come in?" Reid asks.

Tobias glances behind him. "Um ... I'm sorry, I don't let anyone in the house."

"Actually, I, uh, really have to, um ... you know, go?"

"You do?" JJ asks

"For thirty minutes."

"Why didn't you say something in the car?"

"Uh, do you mind?" He bounces up and down.

"I'm sorry, my father doesn't like it," Tobias replies.

"Your father? You're, like, thirty."

"At what age can one start disrespecting the wishes of their parents?"

JJ, knowing the shiver was from fear, starts asking Tobias some questions. "You witnessed something a few months ago that might be very helpful to us."

"I did?"

"You saw someone go over a wall into a yard; you called the police?"

"Me?"

"You didn't?"

"Sorry."

"Is there another Tobias Hankel here?"

"Just me and my father. Charles."

"There's a report on file that lists you as calling 9-1-1. You were walking a dog."

"No, that's wrong, I don't have a dog."

"Oh. All right, well, sorry to bother you, sir."

Tobias starts to close the door. "Are you sure I can't just quickly use the --?" Ried Begins. Tobias shoots him a look. "Sorry." Tobias closes the door.

"Have a good night."

Reid and JJ turn and walk away from the front porch. Tobias shuts the porch light off. Reid is no longer bouncing up and down.

"That's weird. Why bother calling the police in the first place if later you're just going to pretend you didn't?"

"To gauge the response time."

JJ is confused. "What?"

"If you were going to kill somebody, but you wanted to call the police first, what would you need to know?"

JJ realises what he means. "How long it takes them to get there."Reid rushes to the side of the house. "Reid." JJ follows him. Reid looks in through a side window.

"J.J.!" he whispers. "Get back here! He's the unsub! He's in the barn! Come on." They hurry to the barn. Reid takes his gun out. "He's in here."

"You sure?"

Reid looks down at his gun. "You ever seen me pull this thing out when I wasn't? Call Hotch."

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Reid. We have no cell service," JJ tells him.

"Right. Of course we have no service."

"What do we do?" JJ asked, getting more and more frightened. _I hate the woods…_

"I don't know. He's definitely in here." JJ takes her gun out. "You cover the front, I'm gonna go around back. Hotch knows we came here. He'll come looking for us. We'll just wait him out." Reid gets up and heads for the back. JJ is uncertain.

"No, Reid, are you sure we should ... ?" Reid is already at the back of the barn. "... Split up?" she finishes quietly." He disappears behind the barn.

JJ hurries to the barn. She hears Reid calling her. "What?" A wind blows the door opens. JJ whirls around, her gun pointed at the door. "Reid?" JJ continues toward the barn. "Reid." She steps into the doorway and raises her gun cautiously in front of her. She checks the barn, turning her flashlight on. She steps into a stall. There are chains hanging down from the ceiling. JJ continues to make her way through the barn. "Reid!" she whispers. She steps on something, making a loud squish. She stops and looks down. She's stepped in a mixture of dirt and blood. She shines her flashlight forward and sees the blood-soaked mattress in the stall. She hears someone panting. She raises her gun and flashlight revealing a dog. She looks around and finds two more dogs: one in the stall and another near the one in front of her. The dog runs and jumps in front of her. JJ takes a step backward and screams. She loses her footing and falls back. She fires twice.


	5. Revelations

**Revelations**

JJ has no idea how long she is rooted in the barn when she suddenly hears sirens. She ducks behind a stall.

Morgan and Emily quickly go through the barn with the other officers. They find a dog shot dead on the floor. Morgan stops when he sees the blood-soaked mattress. "Oh, damn."

Suddenly, JJ appears, her gun raised at the officers. There's so many of them. Her arm twitches from one to the other. _Aaron…_ she silently pleads for him. "FBI!" she shouts. "Don't move."

Morgan and Prentiss approach JJ cautiously, their own guns raised. "JJ!" they say, trying to reason with her.

"Don't move!"

"JJ, it's Morgan and Emily. Don't shoot. It's okay," comforts. JJ lowers her gun. "Are you hurt?"

Prentiss walks over to JJ. "Tobias Hankel is the unsub," JJ says.

"Yeah, we know."

"I'm calling an ambulance," the detective says as he walks out.

"Yeah."

JJ puts her gun away. "We just thought he was a witness." Morgan looks around at the dogs. I had to kill them."

"JJ, where's Reid?" Morgan asked.

JJ didn't hear him. "They just completely tore her apart. There's nothing even left –"

"JJ, look at me. Look at me," Emily tells her. "Where's Reid?"

"We split up. He said he was going to go in the back." Morgan takes off running out of the barn.

Hotch rushes outside as soon as he and Gideon have the whole house searched. JJ is being checked by the paramedic. It's raining outside. Prentiss approaches Det. Farraday.

"Sweetheart," he says as he reaches her. He reaches his hand out to take hers. She pulls back from his movement but when she looks up at him, she lets their fingers entwine. "Sweetheart, I am so sorry… I never thought he…" He couldn't finish. The fear in JJ's eyes is too much for him to bear. Emily arrives back to them

"You can't find Reid?" JJ asked.

"Not yet," she replies as Morgan approaches.

"Prentiss," he calls. Emily walks over to him.

"You're good to go," the paramedic tells JJ. She nods. Gideon walks out to them as Emily and Morgan approach.

"Some gave directions to a man fitting Henkel's description two towns over," Morgan explains. "It's to a motor lodge in Fort Bend. We'll go with Faraday to check it out."

Gideon nodded. He turned to Hotch.

"Take JJ back to the hotel… I'll send Emily and Morgan over when they get back. Tomorrow pick up Garcia and Morgan will bring JJ and Emily back here," Gideon ordered.

Hotch nodded.

They got back to the hotel. He brought JJ to his room. "I'll get some stuff from your room for you." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back." He made his way to her room. When he got in, he punched the wall. _How could you have possibly put her in any danger? You idiot…_ He grabbed the essentials for her: pyjamas; toothbrush; shower supplies.

When he got back to his room, JJ was sitting at the edge of his bed, staring into space. Hotch placed her stuff onto a chair and sat next to her, pulling her close to him. "I shouldn't have let us split up. I should have stayed by Reid… What have I done?"

"This isn't your fault, Jage… We'll find him, I promise…" He reaches under her chin and brings his lips gently to hers. Wrapping her arms around his waist she pulls herself closer to him. Hotch pulls away first. "Go have a shower… I have to call Garcia."

He grabs his cell phone and dials. He quickly informs Garcia of what has happened and informs her that she is to be in the jet in the morning at seven a.m and he will meet her when she lands.

Hotch is staring out the window when JJ walks up behind him. He takes her hands and kisses them, before turning back to her and pulling her into a hug. "I'm glad your safe," he whispered. "I know this sounds awful but I'm so thankful he didn't take you."

JJ is silent for a short moment. "Are you coming to bed?"

He nodded. "Just let me get changed." He took off his pants and shirt as JJ got into bed. As soon as he hopped in beside her, he held her as tightly as he could.

"Night," she said, sleepily.

"Night."

Hotch got no sleep that night, his mind racing. He got up and walked over to his jacket. He reached in and grabbed his cell from one of the pockets, debating whether or not to make the call he'd wanted to make for months, years.

"No… please, no," he heard from the bed. Suddenly JJ bolted up. "Aaron!" she all but screamed.

He rushed over to her while her erratic breathing calmed slowly and her tears flowed freely. As he got nearer he saw her face was covered with cold sweat. He pulled her to him as she clung to his arm, as if for dear life.

"I'm sorry I left, JJ…"

"Where did you go?"

"I just needed to get my cell…"

"It's three a.m."

"I know. I…"

"What?" She looked up at him and he smiled down at her.

"I'm leaving Hailey…I wanted to call her to tell her it was over."

JJ looked at him, her forehead creased, unsure of what he was saying. "You're…"

"I can't be with Hailey, JJ. And I need to spend every sweet second I can with you… I don't ever want to lose you or ever have you not know how much I love you."

"But what about Jack?"

"I don't know any of that yet… all I know is that I need to be with you."

"Aaron…" She knew protesting of any kind was no good, so she took a deep breath, calmed her breathing and stopped her tears. "Aaron, make love to me… please… I need you," she whispered

When she woke up in the morning, Hotch was already gone. He'd left a note telling her that he would tell Hailey when they got back to Virginia, that he'd see her later and that he loves her. As soon as JJ was dressed, she tore off the last part and shoved into her pocket before leaving the hotel room.

They didn't find Reid for another two days. Hugs were given to him by everyone: Hotch, JJ, Morgan and Gideon. He slept on the plane home. JJ and Hotch sat in the back.

"How are you gonna tell Hailey?" JJ asked.

"I don't know…"

"How are you gonna keep your relationship with Jack?"

"I have no idea…"

"You can't tell Hailey when we get back…"

"I have to…"

"Wait a while. We need to sort some stuff out… Alright?"

"Ok…"

When they got back they collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.


	6. The End?

JJ made an attempt to slam the door in his face but he was too quick and grabbed it. "JJ, please just listen to me."

"NO!"

"JJ please let me explain."

"JUST GO BACK TO YOUR WIFE!"

She grabbed a bottle of wine and drank… not bothering to get a glass.

Though it was Hotch and JJ's anger that had made them leave the movies early, it was their jealousy that had caused it. Hotch felt a pang he had never felt before when JJ was flirting with the Detective in New Orleans. She had given him her card and, when she looked at Hotch afterward, he assumed it had been for his own benefit. He didn't think she would have done anything with LaMontagne but when he saw the text messages on her cell at the movies, he knew it was something more. He'd dragged her outside and demanded to know what was going on. He must have scared her because she demanded he take her home. She was out of the car before it stopped.

"Just tell me… is something going in with you two?"

"This isn't fair… You have a wife and I can't even have some guy to flirt with!?"

"JJ I'm married… there's a difference." He grabbed her arm before the bottle could hit her lips again and pulled it out of her hands.

" 'My marriage is over,' he says… 'I'll leave her soon,' he says. What a hypocrite! I've never known someone with so many double standards."

"JJ… I thought you were trying to make me jealous… I've been trying to do the same thing."

"I WAS!" she yelled.

"You were? Past tense?... JJ those texts were very recent."

"I was… when I gave him the card I knew you were watching. And then he rang me and… we talked… and it was nice and we've kept in touch."

"You have feelings for him?" He really didn't want to know the answer.

JJ bit her lip. "I love you… but, yes… I think I have feelings for him." Hotch exhaled. JJ buried her head in his chest. "Why can't it be as easy as it was?"

"Because life's not easy… because we're being punished?... I dunno."

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Don't you trust me?"

The problem was that she did. Too much. And she always would. The sad thing was that, as they made love and fell asleep in each others arms, both knew it was probably for the last time.


	7. Reunion

Weeks passed and JJ and Hotch acted as though nothing had been. None of their colleagues had noticed any change, except Garcia, who had been told immediately. Things went back to normal: Hotch and Hailey, JJ and Will. Hotch hated it. He hated knowing that he'd be going home to Hailey every night and that JJ would be sleeping with Will.

Then Hailey left him and took Jack with her. He resented her even more for that. He never told JJ. He couldn't. She'd think that he was saying that to get back into bed with her. There was nothing he could do, so he just accepted a life of doom.

When Garcia got shot, they had made some effort to build a friendship. But neither could pull away from the urge to be with each other.

That night Hotch had left the hospital with Rossi and Emily, both of whom had now gone home. Hotch was making a cup of coffee when JJ walked into the bullpen. Hotch looked at her.

"I just came back with Reid and, um, well, I was wondering… I really don't want to drive. I'm too tired." Hotch nodded, understanding.

He drove her to her apartment and killed the engine. He agreed to her offer for a coffee and they drank in silence. When he was finished he asked how Garcia was.

"She's ok... considering. Her wound is healing… so…"

JJ walked him to the door. By this time, Hotch's fists were clenched.

"Hotch," JJ said as she grabbed his arm.

Hotch lost all control. He spun around, grabbed her by the back of her head and kissed her. She eagerly returned the gesture, clearly wanting to for a long time. Hotch picked her up and carried her to the bedroom, remembering the way from all those months ago. He put her on the bed and bent down, relaxing his kiss on her. As he kissed her neck, JJ started undressing them both. The combination of him biting her neck and the turn on given to her by his naked body caused her to moan and push their bodies together.

Hotch kept his lips pressed hard to her collar bone as he moved in and out of her. Within minutes JJ came several times; Hotch following closely. Hotch didn't stop moving inside of her until early in the morning.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple.

She pressed her head into his chest. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"About what?"

"Hailey… she left you…" Hotch looked at her. "Morgan told Garcia. She told me because she thought it might mean… us again."

"Does it?" he asked pulling her closer.

"I… I don't know. I love you, but I love Will too." She turned away from him.

She didn't sleep for the rest of the night. The next day, she thought long and hard over it. Before she left for the night, she visited him in is office. The door was open slightly and she saw him pour some whiskey into his cup. _So that's what keeps him going…_ She knocked on the door and walked in.

She headed straight for him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. The whiskey on his breath tasted so good because it reminded her of the first night they spent together..

"You know, I've never been to your place," she announced when they broke apart. She grabbed his hands and led him out of the office.


	8. Complications

JJ and Hotch's new love nest had quickly become his house. She begged him to give her time to tell Will. She knew she didn't deserve it, but she knew that she needed to ease into it. He agreed that she could have as much time as needed, as long as he could still have her in the meantime. She happily allowed for it. So JJ continued going to New Orleans whenever she could and the second she came back, Hotch had her in his arms and was carrying her up the stairs with her legs around his waist.

JJ turned to him after a very long night. "Do you love me?"

"Yes," he murmured as he left a trail of kisses down her neck.

She pushed him away. "I need to know for definite."

"Even though it kills me to think of you with another man, I'm letting you be with him… That's how much I love you…"

"That could just be so you can get the good stuff."

Hotch smiled. "Do you wanna marry me?"

JJ stared at him. "What?"

"Marry me."

"You're crazy…

"I'm serious… Let's get married, right now… Let's get a plane to Vegas and get married."

JJ giggled. _Mrs. Jennifer Hotchner._ She had to admit that she liked it. "Ok, I believe you, but let's slow down for a while, cowboy."

"Yes ma'am…" he replied as he pushed his lips into her neck.

"Oh and by the way… I'm not sleeping with him."

Right now, JJ wished that they had slowed down to the point of knowing when they were having unprotected sex. She figured the home pregnancy test was wrong so she took a clinical one and it popped out the same answer: positive.

JJ picked up the phone. "Hey, it's me... You got a second… I'm pregnant… Yeah, I know… I know… Look, I'm tired and I just wanted to tell you… Can I call you later?... Ok… Bye." There was a knock on the door. "Yeah." Hotch walked in. She smiled. "Hi…"

"I miss you."

"I miss you too…" she said as she hastily shoved the result under a file as he moved toward her. He pulled her close to her and held her closely. "How was Boston?"

"Well I missed you…" He kissed her. "Is everything alright?" She nodded. Hotch scrutinized her face. "There's not. Tell me."

"I'm pregnant…" Hotch swallowed. "I found out a few days ago and I wanted to tell you but I couldn't…"

"Why not…?"

"Because I lied…" Hotch looked at her. "I slept with Will."

Hotch's eyes darkened and it frightened her. He turned and walked out of the room, leaving her there to break down.


	9. Epilouge

When JJ arrived at Hotch's place she found him sitting in the dining room, head in his hands. She walked over to him and manoeuvred herself onto his lap, resting her head on his chest.

"None of it matters…"

"What?" He looked down at her.

"Whoever's blood is in it's veins… Does it matter?" Hotch was about to lift her off of him, but she grasped his shoulders tightly. "If it's yours, then that's great. But if it's not… Can't we all still be a family?"

Hotch looked at her and sighed. "How about we take it one day at a time?"

JJ nodded. "He's yours, Aaron, I know it…" and she let herself be carried up to the bedroom as she fell asleep.

9 months later

Hotch put the baby back in the cot, happy that his years practise with Jack had finally paid off to the point that his second son fell asleep easily. JJ laughed when Hotch lingered over the cot and smiled. He turned around frowning.

"What's so funny?" he asked, as he walked over to her. She met him, kneeling on the bed, and kissed him. Hotch pushed her back on the bed and held her closely.

"You and Henry… I was right all along. He's your son."

"Alright, alright, I admit it. I was wrong and you were one hundred percent right." They booth looked over at the cot before turning back to each other.

"He's certainly got the Hotchner charm."

"Yup… Every girl wants to be called his…" JJ slapped him playfully. "And one particular girl loves him to death."

"Well then that's all we need to settle the matter: he is definitely your son, the only person I could love more then you." Hotch was about to say something, but JJ interrupted him. "No, I will not marry you."

Hotch smiled and kissed JJ: the woman who was refusing to marry him since he asked her the first time ten months ago. Truth be told, he had grown to doing it to tease her. He knew what her reply would be and was always slightly happy she said no and she knew it. Whenever she said yes, he knew it was just to tease.

They had both agreed to not marry until Henry was at least two. Which, Hotch thought, gives us another two years of pure bliss.

**There you have it. The last part I was just trying to get across the message that marriage isn't necessary and maybe the happiest time are when you're not**


End file.
